The embodiments described herein relate generally to ion mobility spectrometer (IMS) systems and ion trap mobility spectrometer (ITMS) systems and, more particularly, to IMS and ITMS detection systems for enhancing detection of materials of interest through enhanced information of fragmented ions.
At least some known spectrometric detection devices include a time-of-flight (TOF) ion mobility spectrometer (IMS) detection system and a TOF ion trap mobility spectrometer (ITMS) detection system. Such TOF-IMS and -ITMS detection systems are used to detect trace amounts of materials of interest, e.g., residues, in the presence of interfering substances in collected samples. In at least some known IMS and ITMS systems, ions are generated in an ionization chamber to increase the ion population therein and a retaining grid or an ion gate is maintained at a potential to induce a retention field and reduce the potential for ion leakage from the chamber. The ions are “pulsed” from the ionization chamber into a drift region through the retaining grid or ion gate. The ions are transported through the drift region to a collector electrode using an electric field. Signals representative of the ion population at the collector electrode are generated and transmitted to an analysis instrument and/or system to determine the constituents in the collected gas samples. Based on an ions' mass, charge, size, and shape, the ion mobility determines the migration time through the drift region which is characteristic of different ions, leading to the ability to distinguish different analyte species.
However, many known drift tubes of IMS and ITMS systems have a limited resolving power. As peaks generated by ions from different compounds share similar drift times, some of the interferences, including benign substances, have the same drift times as the analyte compounds of interest associated with an increasing number of threats programmed into the detection library and, therefore, create false alarms. A number of methods and apparatus have been used to characterize the ions of interest and to decrease the false alarm rate which is addressed by the concept of the reactive drift tubes.
One method proposed to decrease the false alarm rate is fragmentation, i.e., the dissociation of energetically unstable molecular ions to form ion fragments of a molecule that induce a pattern in the mass spectrum or mobility spectrum used to determine structural information of the original molecule. Fragmentation can be achieved through a variety of means, including fragmentation induced by collision induced dissociation (CID) with selected gases injected into the flow path of the apparatus, fragmentation induced through a set of electrodes capable of generating electric fields with sufficiently high electric field strength to thermally form disassociated products, dissociation through laser that, depending on the required wavelength and molecules to be dissociated, uses one of photodissociation, infrared multiphoton dissociation, and thermal dissociation. Further methods of fragmentation include electron capture and transfer methods through injection of active chemicals.
Some known IMS and ITMS systems use ion dissociation through a high-voltage radio-frequency (HV RF) unit positioned within the drift tube. However, such IMS and ITMS systems lack the selection of ions to be fragmented, e.g., through a second ion shutter before the HV-RF unit. Therefore, most of the ions to be fragmented and the fragmented ions enter the second portion of the drift region without any screening, regardless of the chemical makeup of the fragmented ions. As such, the assignment of the fragment ions to spectral patterns is complex with little to no discrimination. The results may be ambiguous because the ability to discern the identity of the resulting fragments is limited since the ions to be dissociated are not separated from the other ions. In some of these known IMS and ITMS systems, operation at reduced pressures is one attempt of reducing the number of ion collisions and thus reducing the number of fragments to generate a more simplistic raw data stream, but the simplicity of the IMS and ITMS techniques is compromised by adding the additional hardware, such as vacuum chambers and pumps.
Some other known IMS and ITMS systems include a plurality of tandem drift tubes with ion control grids therebetween, where one of the drift tubes includes a fragmentation device. Such tandem drift tube devices are configured to select ions from a first drift tube through an ion control grid for introduction into a second drift tube for fragmentation through one of laser irradiation and vapor injection to promote selective reactions and additional analytical selectivity. However, such mechanisms substantially form adducts with the selected ions that are transferred to a third drift tube through another ion control grid for characterization therein. Also, uncontrolled movement of sample neutrals between mobility regions facilitates ion molecule reactions in the drift regions that further complicate the interpretation of the resultant spectra.